


Quirk

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day thirty-one: Quirks
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington & Martha Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Altercember [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 5





	Quirk

**Author's Note:**

> reincarnation au but only alex's adopted family remembers

Alexander sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was meeting his new foster family, who might adopt him, and he was nervous.

As a reincarnation, he has to hope that they won't question him. He's a 49-year-old inside an eight year old's body. He remembered the moment he saw his father's gun. 

He followed the social worker to the top of the hill where a mansion lay.

4 years ago, he wrote a story: of a father who left a boy and a mother who died of sickness two years later. A hurricane. He wrote it on a spur of the moment. The words sunk into the page after he finished and the story came true. It happened to him a year later.

That's how he found out his quirk.

He wrote a lot, of a boy who, if he wanted to be, was immune to quirks. Of a kind family. Of reincarnation. The words sank in the page again and again, no matter how much he wanted to preserve it.

The door opened. The social worker talked to the man, yet he was out of view. The social worker smiled at him kindly. "Don't worry, this is a kind family."

Alexander nods and he watches his social worker leave. He looked at his foster family and openly gaped.

"Your excellency?" He asks.

"What's your name?"

"Oh!" He straightens his posture and puts his hands behind his back, folding them. "Alexander Hamilton, now Harrison, at your service sir."

George smiled. "Why don't you come in, Alexander? I'll show you to your room."

* * *

It was the next day, yet Alex hadn't met the rest of the family yet. He was given a tour but since he arrived so late he didn't get to meet them. He stayed the night up, reading and reading- _not_ writing.

He walks down the stairs, reading. He enters the dining room, sitting in a chair and turned the page.

He looks up and people are staring at him. He scans them and leaps out of his chair, hugging the boy. "Laf! It's so good to see you again!"

"Mon petit lion?"

* * *

They were back-to-school shopping. Of _course_ they were shopping. Laf dragged him shop to shop. Alexander huffed a laugh. "Laf! The shops aren't going anywhere, besides, it's summer! School isn't soon!"

"Oui, but the good things are always before school! Besides, we have a lot to talk about! Quirks! What's yours? Mine is shapeshifting! I can turn into any animal- I'm working on it, of course, after all I'm only nine!"

"I," he hasn't told anyone his quirk; and he has the ability to be immune to quirks if he wanted to. "I'm immune to quirks- it's like a toggle. I'm working on it too." After all, a lie with some truth is better than a lie with no truth.

"Really? That could be super useful!" Laf said as he picked out another hoodie for Alex. He said his fashion choices were horrible. Alex nodded, scanning the the shelves. He found a coat; metallic green. He took another glance at Laf, who was looking through the rack, before grabbing it.

* * *

Alexander put on the coat- just a bit to big for him, but that was fine. Perfect color. He smiles at the mirror, tying his hair back. 

Today was the first day of school. Even though Laf was a year above him, Alex skipped a grade. So they were in the same class.

It was like that 'till high school. Alex wrote: _While Alexander Hamilton grows, the coat does too. Alas, it is always just a tad larger than him_.

* * *

Alexander and Lafayette entered the school; a school for heroes. 

"Today we're testing," Alex told him. "So that means I'll tell you a secret, Laf."

"Yes, mon petit lion?" Laf asked, looking at him, concerned.

"I," he had a back-up plan so that he'd be able to be a hero without revealing his quirk: a win-win situation. "I have a quirk. Uh, I didn't tell you because, well, it's not really something I like to reveal-"

"It's alright mon frère! What's this quirk you talk about?"

"Well," he raises his hand and everything around him began to float. "Yeah, see?"

"That's amazing! You'll be sure to get in!"

* * *

The test went fine. Alexander did well. The other people were not fine. The other people gave him nastolgia. Alex used his new-found-quirk as strength. He kicked the ball high into the air (and it wasn't seen again), he was pretty fast because he made himself lighter and skimmed the ground.

All in all, it was good.

Then there was the fact that there were other people; Hercules Mornadge, John Landing, Thomas Jenkins, James Methan, the Skinner sisters, Aaron Bant.

Yeah. But what was even more horrible? They don't remember. He tried dropping hints; he even greeted himself similarly like last time! Laf was heartbroken.

He shook his head, getting out a notebook. 

_Hercules Mornadge, John Landing, Thomas Jenkins, James Methan, the Skinner sisters and Aaron Bant suddenly remember their past life from the Revolutionary war._

He wants Laf to be happy; also, he won't throw away his shot.


End file.
